


Это и правда, Гранд-Каньон. [It Really is a Grand Canyon]

by Katherine93



Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Humor, Bucky swear a lot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I blatantly stole Lucky from the Hawkeye comics and I'm not sorry, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Uhhh also some angst, Werewolf Steve Rogers, also sap, but not so much as he used to, for a given value of serum, i reckon Steve's a good influence, no powers except for Steve being a werewolf, pov bucky, road trip werewolf AU, sam os only there for a blink and you'll miss it which is sad, werewolf aren't known, Баки все также ругается но уже не так много и часто, Оборотень Стив, Поездка, Современная реальность, Устоявшиеся отношения, Юмор, немного ангста, очень много флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Владельцы дома в лесу (который все еще не имеет ничего общего с «хижиной в лесу», совсем нет) вскоре возвратятся, а это значит, что Стиву с Баки придется искать себе другое местечко, где жить. И именно тогда они решают, что сейчас самое время отправится посмотреть Гранд-Каньон. Но, увы, путешествовать с оборотнем оказалось не такой уж простой задачей и конечно все пошло совсем не так как им хотелось…(P.S. и да, Стив все еще оборотень.)Это продолжение истории «Вервольф? Там волк.» Если вы не читали первую часть, рекомендую прочесть сперва ее, иначе ничего не поймете.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Вервольф? Там волк. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893844
Kudos: 37





	Это и правда, Гранд-Каньон. [It Really is a Grand Canyon]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Really is a Grand Canyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856444) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Happy birthday to me)
> 
> Перевод этой части занял у меня как-то слишком много времени, что странно, и я надеюсь, что со следующей все пройдет по-другому (я уже над ней работаю).  
> Здесь и правда будет МНОГО ФЛАФФА, и если вы к такому не готовы, ну, sorry not sorry)))
> 
> Копирование и публикация на других ресурсах запрещена! Давайте уважать друг друга и чужой труд)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

Баки забежал в самую глубь леса, спасаясь от преследования.

Все чувства словно включились на максимум, и Баки слегка наклонил голову, пытаясь уловить любой подозрительный шум, и через мгновение расслышал, как хрустнули сухие листья, следом раздался звук ломающейся ветки. Ощущался какой-то едва различимый запах…непонятно чего. Тень прыгнула, но в последнюю секунду Баки удалось отскочить в сторону, и все благодаря дополнительному весу железной руки, с помощью которой он смог увернуться, но тут же почувствовал, как что-то гигантское вновь проскользнуло прямо рядом с ним. Даже не думая о том, чтобы оглянуться и посмотреть на _него,_ Баки стремительно рванул вперед, побежав так быстро, как не бегал, наверное, еще никогда в жизни.

Но, видимо, все-таки недостаточно быстро.

Схваченный, он уже предвкушал, как земля встретит его в совершенно не мягком падении, но уже через секунду они с его преследователем перевернулись в воздухе и достаточно жестко приземлились на твердый грунт. Баки, можно сказать, повезло, что он оказался сверху на чьем-то голом и довольно привлекательном теле и остался полежать так, рассматривая облака на небе и пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

— Попался! — шепнул Стив прямо ему в ухо, рассмеявшись, заставив Баки улыбнуться в ответ, продолжая глядеть в небо. При падении у Баки даже дыхание не вышибло — Стив позаботился о том, чтобы он не получил и царапинки, надежно приземлившись в его объятья, которые тот и не думал расцеплять, крепко его обнимая. — Я же говорил тебе не бежать. У хищников инстинкт — догнать убегающую добычу, поэтому лучше оставаться на месте.

— Может я хотел, чтобы меня догнали, — упершись рукой в землю, Баки перевернулся и вольготно растянулся на Стиве, теперь смотря ему в глаза, и игриво покачал бровями.

— О, правда? — пытаясь показаться удивленным, пробормотал Стив, но получалось это у него совсем неправдоподобно. Особенно, когда Баки наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и тот охотно, со всем энтузиазмом ответил.

— Именно, — кивнул Баки, приподняв голову, и вытащил застрявший у Стива в волосах листок, затем нежно погладив его по щеке.

Почти неосознанно, словно котенок, тот потянулся за прикосновением и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.

— Вообще-то _предполагалось_ , что я буду учить тебя мыслить, как оборотень.

— И мы продолжим мое обучение. Но позже, — ответил Баки, получив от Стива удивленный взгляд, — а сейчас, тебе придется использовать свои сверхспособности, чтобы убедиться, что нас никто не услышит, пока мы будем целоваться до звездочек в глазах, — широко улыбнувшись, он добавил, — а может и еще что-нибудь. Я сегодня в игривом настроении.

______________________________________________________________________

Несмотря на то, что наступила весна, воздух до сих пор был еще довольно прохладным. Баки уже давно не спал, успел заварить себе кофе и принести ноутбук из гостиной, вновь завалившись на кровать и придвинувшись ближе к Стиву. Оказалось, что оборотни — ходячие печки, и грех было не погреть свои замерзшие ноги об одну из них. Не ожидав подобной наглости, Стив сперва недовольно шикнул на него, но будучи хорошим парнем, дотянулся до его ступней и послушно засунул их между своих ног, чтобы согрелись быстрее. Баки же в ответ благодарно зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, почесывая, нежно погладил по ушной раковине и наблюдал, как на мордашке Стива расцветает удовлетворенная улыбка.

— Поспи еще, — пробормотал ему Баки.

— Не хочу спать, хочу просто полежать так еще немного.

— Я совсем не против.

Ничего не ответив, Стив улегся головой ему на бедро и обнял рукой выше колена. В такой позе ноутбук держать стало неудобно, но стоило слегка повернуться и положить его на подушку рядом, как все стало отлично.

Немного погодя Баки вдруг застыл и пару минут просто пялился в экран, пока не почувствовал, что Стив слегка приподнялся и всмотрелся ему в глаза.

— Хэй, что случилось?

— Нам придется уехать.

— О чем ты?

В ответ Баки развернул ноутбук к Стиву, чтобы тот сам мог прочитать письмо, пришедшее от владельцев домика, который он по глупости уже считал их со Стивом домом. Они возвращались из Европы и просили его освободить дом к их приезду. Пока Стив читал строчку за строчкой, Баки наблюдал за его реакцией.

— Все не так уж плохо. Они приезжают всего на месяц, поэтому нам не придется уезжать отсюда навсегда. Они пишут, что пока с домом все в порядке, они будут рады, если ты снова останешься присматривать за ним, когда они уедут обратно в Европу.

— Что?

— Смотри, — Стив развернул экран к Баки и указал на вторую часть письма. Он не стал дочитывать его, сосредоточившись лишь на том, что они потеряют этот дом.

— Ох, черт. Слава, блять, Богу! — он тяжело откинулся на спинку кровати, с облегчением растерев лицо в ладонях. Стив в это время осторожно опустил ноутбук на пол и потянул Баки ближе к себе, обнимая.

— Даже если бы они захотели выгнать нас отсюда навсегда, это было бы неважно. — Произнес Стив, мягко поглаживая Баки по спине. — Мы бы справились — нашли бы другое классное место.

— Но тебе нужен лес рядом, — пробормотал Баки, — место, где ты сможешь превращаться и быть свободным.

— Все, что мне нужно — это ты. Со всем остальным мы разберемся.

Еще раз поблагодарив судьбу, что в его жизни появился этот парень, Баки легко улыбнулся Стиву в плечо и добавил:

— Еще слишком рано, и мой сонный мозг пока не готов воспринимать эти ванильные сопли, которые мы с тобой тут развели.

— Хорошо, принято! — Стив быстро поцеловал его висок и стащил стоящую на тумбочке кружку с кофе, передав ее Баки. Не раздумывая, он принял ее, сделал глоток и отдал обратно Стиву, который тоже немного отпил из кружки.

— И что мы будем делать весь этот месяц, — задал интересующий их обоих вопрос, над которым они всерьез задумались, перебирая варианты и в это же время передавая друг другу одну на двоих кружку с кофе.

— Я всегда хотел увидеть Гранд-Каньон, — ни с того, ни с сего произнес Стив, заметив, что кофе закончился.

— Ты предлагаешь нам что, отправиться в путешествие? На месяц?

— А почему нет?

Баки действительно задумался над его идеей.

— Я не смогу вести машину в дождь. Или грозу.

— Но если ты будешь сидеть на пассажирском сидении, все же будет нормально?

— Возможно.

— Тогда в непогоду поведу я. Или мы остановимся где-нибудь. Все-таки у нас целый месяц впереди.

Баки медленно растянул губы в улыбке, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мы увидим Гранд-Каньон.

— Точно. А может и еще что-нибудь.

______________________________________________________________________

У них оставалось три недели, прежде чем им необходимо было освободить дом для владельцев, и они решили использовать их с умом, готовясь к своей поездке.

Как оказалось, у Стива был отличный организаторский талант, который он довольно активно проявлял, словно они отправляются на войну, а ему необходимо разработать планы сражений. Баки же в свою очередь был силен в генерировании идей о том, как им лучше все реализовать. Однако, что касается одной конкретной идеи, которая показалась ему неплохой, то он не был уверен, насколько хорошо примет ее Стив.

— Я думаю, нам стоит тебя зарегистрировать.

Стив в эту же минуту оторвался от списка, который как раз составлял, и непонимающе уставился на него.

— Зарегистрировать меня?

Баки раздумывал над тем, как ему лучше преподнести эту новость Стиву уже несколько дней, после того как эта идея вообще пришла ему в голову. Ему самому она не совсем пришлась по душе, но ему также не хотелось, чтобы со Стивом что-то случилось, когда тот будет в обличие волка, ведь не мог же он пробыть всю их поездку, застряв в теле человека, и не выпуская свою вторую сущность на волю.

— Эм…ну да.

— Зарегистрировать в качестве пса. — Стив произнес это без какой-либо эмоции на лице, и Баки мгновенно захотелось забрать свои слова назад. Вот эта идея Баки очень даже нравилась.

— Забудь. Просто мысли вслух. Просто забудь об этом.

Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним, слегка наклонив голову, и Баки сразу понял, что тот использует свои оборотнические способности, как уже делал несколько раз, слушая и чувствуя то, что Баки было, увы, недоступно. Иногда он задумывался, почему его не беспокоит то, что Стив обладает перед ним явным преимуществом? Ответ был довольно банален — он просто доверял Стиву и был абсолютно уверен, что все, что тот узнавал о нем, не будет использовано ему во вред.

— Нет, подожди, — Стив подошел к нему и не дал перевести свое внимание на включившийся ноутбук. — Можешь рассказать мне, что ты придумал?

— Для тебя так будет безопаснее: ты сможешь превращаться и быть волком, где и когда тебе захочется. Если у нас будут эти документы, то нам больше не придется переживать о том, что, если тебя увидят, то случиться что-то плохое. Ты будешь сам выбирать, кем тебе стать, так же, как когда мы жили здесь.

Стив выслушал его, не отрывая от него взгляд своих невероятных голубых глаз.

— Ты считаешь, что они не заметят разницы?

— Ну, я-то вижу разницу, — произнес Баки, оглядев Стива с головы до ног, на что тот лишь несильно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду.

— Я знаю, — Баки озорно улыбнулся, — и нет, для меня нет никакой разницы. Ты — это ты. Ты — Стив, и не важно, четыре у тебя лапы или две ноги, мне плевать. Это ты. — Кажется, Стиву пришелся по вкусу его ответ, раз тот солнечно улыбнулся и наклонился к Баки, ласково взяв его лицо в ладони, и поцеловал. Их медленный поцелуй длился, казалось, бесконечно, и когда Стив, наконец, отстранился, Баки сперва не смог привести дыхание в норму. — И за что это?

— Я люблю тебя. Давай зарегистрируем меня, мне нравится твоя идея.

Баки зашел на нужный сайт только с третьей попытки, а все благодаря Стиву, сидящему рядом и оставляющему на его шее, плече или губах поцелуи, и тем самым не давая ему сосредоточиться на деле. Все-таки преуспев и открыв нужный сайт, они столкнулись с первой трудностью.

— Капитан.

— Что?

— Это будет твое имя.

— Я почему-то всегда был уверен, что меня зовут Стив.

— Да нет же. Это будущее имя твоего волко-пса, которого мы пытаемся зарегистрировать: Капитан.

— А! Хорошо, почему бы и нет.

Еще через пару минут Баки произнес:

— Пудель.

— Чего?

Баки выдавил улыбку и пояснил:

— Не могу же я записать тебя в качестве волка, только если как _гибрида волка и собаки_. Поэтому мне нужно указать породу собаки, которая была скрещена с волком. Так как на счет пуделя?

По лицу Стива можно было прочесть _«ага, еще чего!»._

— Хмм, — Баки решил облегчить им жизнь и нашел сайт со всеми существующими породами собак, — пекинес?

И снова Стив был явно однозначно против.

— Папильон?

— Баки, — ответил Стив предупреждающе.

— Мопс? — уже смеясь, предложил Баки.

Он иногда забывал, насколько силен Стив, а все потому, что тот всегда был нежен с ним и достаточно осторожен, чтобы не использовать свою силу в полной мере. Но иногда, как например, сейчас…

Стив с легкостью поднял его со стула и в три шага прижал спиной к стене.

— Нет, — это был взгляд хищника, опасный и напряженный, но в то же время Баки разглядел в глубине его глаза веселье. Стив крепко держал его под бедрами, тесно прижавшись своим телом к его так, что между ними и миллиметра свободного не было, ни оставив Баки и шанса сбежать. Он знал, что стоит произнести лишь одно слово, и Стив тут же отпустит его, и от подобной власти над ним у Баки по телу словно проходили разряды тока, приятно возбуждая.

Подыгрывая, Баки лишь крепче обнял Стива за талию бедрами, вплел пальцы в его светлые волосы, притягивая к себе и губами практически касаясь его губ, и игриво прошептал:

— _Ши-тцу_?

______________________________________________________________________

Они уезжают на месяц, а это значит, что всем необходимым им в городе закупиться вряд ли удастся. Следовательно, придется ехать в соседний городок, который находится в трех часах пути отсюда, и Стив — великолепный стратег — рассудил, что если они не станут лишний раз делать остановки или объезжать окольными путями, то они добудут все за один день, даже несмотря на эту шестичасовую поездку в город — туда и обратно. Ни один из них не горел желанием провести даже лишние пять минут в магазинах, а уж тем дольше необходимого оставаться в городе, поэтому с ненужными остановками проблем возникнуть не должно было.

Но вот что касается необходимых остановок, то оказалось, что без них никак. Как только Баки заметил этот магазин, то его глаза тут же загорелись каким-то дьявольским светом, и он силой буквально потащил туда сопротивляющегося всеми конечностями Стива.

— Нам нужен ошейник, чтобы повесить на него твои собачьи жетоны.

— Баки, нет. Я не стану надевать ошейник.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив! У тебя просто обязан быть ошейник. — Баки мгновенно пронзили взглядом, так и говорящим _«я в тебе разочаровался, как ты мог?»_ В каком-то смысле его взгляд был очень даже забавным. Если так подумать, то все решения, которые Баки принимал в своей жизни до этой минуты, должно быть, и привели его к этому моменту, когда он посмел так огорчить Стива. — Может с ним будет интереснее. Откуда тебе знать, что это плохо, если ты, конечно, еще не попробовал его носить?

— Нет.

— Вот смотри, как тебе такой? — Баки схватил по-настоящему наверно самый омерзительный розового цвета ошейник с фиолетовыми стразами и приложил к шее Стива.

— Нет.

— И правда, розовый — не твой цвет. — Он быстро поменял его на не менее ужасный, только уже лимонно-зеленого цвета с вкраплением из рыжих кристаллов.

— Баки…

— Эй, ты не хочешь мне помочь? Если это будет твой первый ошейник, то тогда ты должен хотя бы немного принять участие в его выборе!

Внезапно Стив загадочно улыбнулся, приподняв уголок рта, и его глаза загорелись живым интересом.

— Ну не знаю… Если ты считаешь, что мне нужен ошейник, то не кажется ли тебе, что выбирать его должен именно ты?

— Ух ты! Как резко ты им заинтересовался.

— Не хочу спорить с тобой, — его глаза стали еще подозрительно ярче, и Баки внезапно насторожился. — Как думаешь, может стоит прикупить к нему еще и поводок?

Баки внезапно насторожился еще сильнее, но все же с осторожностью произнес:

— Думаю да. Но ты должен помочь мне его выбрать. Я не собираюсь потом выслушивать твои жалобы, если я куплю тот, который тебе в результате не понравится.

— О, поверь, мне понравится все, что ты мне выберешь. Ошейник. Поводок. Все, что посчитаешь нужным. — В его глазах светился какой-то странный огонек. — Как думаешь, может мне стоит померить их?

Как только Стив договорил, за спиной у Баки раздался писк — никак по-другому он бы не смог описать этот звук. Он мгновенно развернулся и заметил девушку, одетую в форму продавца-консультанта этого зоомагазина, смотрящую на них глазами размером примерно с блюдце. Баки в панике бегал взглядом с нее на Стива, лицо которого выражало абсолютную невинность, словно и не он только что выставил Баки извращенцем, и не знал, что и сказать.

— Давай притворимся, что ты ничего не слышала, хорошо? И помощь нам не нужна, спасибо. — Все-таки выдавил Баки, на что девчонка, взглянув на него с благодарностью, быстро ретировалась. — Какой же ты говнюк! — буркнул Баки, потрясенно покачав головой, получив от Стива сияющую улыбку.

В конце концов, они выбрали кожаный темно-синий ошейник со вставкой из серебряной звезды и подходящий по цвету поводок.

Стоя на кассе, Баки понял, что об их инциденте узнал, кажется, весь магазин, судя по тому, как стоящий на кассе подросток пробивал покупки, не поднимая на них взгляд, а женщина, раскладывающая кошачий корм на прилавке рядом, вдруг показала им пальцы вверх, явно одобряя.

Стив же, этакий засранец, не переставал улыбаться. В наказание Баки заставил его нести покупки до машины.

______________________________________________________

Из дома они уехали задолго до того, как владельцы прибыли на место. Баки никогда не любил эту неловкость, возникающую при общении с посторонними людьми, и поэтому они решили, что так будет правильнее. Рассвет только занимался, а они со Стивом уже поворачивали на нужную им трассу.

— Не хочешь ничего сказать? — Баки вопросительно взглянул на Стива, ожидая его ответа, — все-таки это место намного дольше было тебе домом.

— Даже не знаю. Ничего не приходит в голову.

— Тогда поехали.

________________________________________________________________

— Выглядит здорово.

— Хм? — Баки сперва не понял, о чем это Стив, не обращая ни на что внимания. Дорога простиралась далеко за горизонт, где-то на заднем плане ненавязчиво играла какая-то расслабляющая музыка, ветер из окна приятно обдувал лицо, и самое главное — Стив сидел на сидении рядом с ним. Они провели в дороге уже несколько дней, никуда не спеша. Баки было просто хорошо.

— Вот, — Стив показал на движущуюся впереди машину, из открытого окна которой торчала довольная морда какого-то пса, высунувшего наружу язык. Баки проследил за рукой Стива и задорно рассмеялся.

— Да ты шутишь!

— Неа!

— Хочешь попробовать?

— Еще бы, очень даже хочу!

Баки еще раз рассмеялся, и ему стоило огромных усилий, чтобы успокоиться, иначе они не смогли бы безопасно продолжить свой путь.

— Так и быть, на следующей остановке мы исполним твое желание.

Они довольно долго искали подходящее место: заросли кустарника или небольшая роща подошли бы идеально. Им нужно было место, куда бы могли зайти двое мужчин, а уже вернулись бы человек вместе с волком. Ну, или смесь волка с собакой, как они условились называть Стива, если кто-то им заинтересуется. Все история должна была сработать, учитывая то, что на нем теперь был надет ошейник с болтающимися на нем жетонами.

После превращения, Баки аккуратно сложил вещи Стива в одну из закрывающихся коробок, оставленных в багажнике их пикапа, затем открыл перед Стивом дверь и с улыбкой наблюдал, дожидаясь, пока тот удобно уместиться на сидении, совершив по нему несколько кругов.

— Думаю, ты будешь против, если я попробую закрепить на тебе ремень безопасности?

Стив _недовольно уставился_ на него в ответ.

— Я знаю, что ты в любом случае не пострадаешь, но так мне будет спокойнее.

Стив наклонил голову точно так же, как делал, будучи в человеческой форме, единственное, что сейчас он был волком, но картина все равно вызывала умиление. На секунду подумав, он наклонился вперед и уперся Баки мордой в живот. Баки ласково погладил его по ушам и обнял за голову.

— Ты уверен, что не против? — спросил он и получил в ответ тихое урчание, прокатившееся по его телу мурашками. — Спасибо.

Получив разрешение, Баки быстро пристегнул Стива ремнем безопасности, удостоверившись, что он не будет давить, поцеловал в пушистую макушку и закрыл дверь.

Они выехали на трассу, и Стив мгновенно высунул морду в окно и полуприкрыл глаза, в которых так и читалось чистое блаженство. Спустя пару минут он открыл пасть, и Баки периодически бросал на него взгляды и очень жалел, что не может заснять этот момент.

Вывалив язык из пасти, Стив стал выглядеть еще счастливее.

— Ты что там _слюни пускаешь_?

Стив развернулся к нему и как будто довольно улыбнулся, а в ярких голубых глазах так и горели искорки смеха.

— Ни за что не буду чистить машину от твоих слюней! — воскликнул Баки, удивляясь, насколько же он сейчас счастлив, и потянулся погладить Стива по груди, — Нет, нет, нет. Вытирать волчьи слюни — это не ко мне!

________________________________________________________________

Когда они уезжали из отеля этим утром, погода радовала теплым солнцем и приятным ветерком, да и согласно прогнозу погоды, вся неделя должна была быть солнечной и без облачка на небе.

Однако за несколько часов они незаметно заволокли уже все небо.

Баки был совершенно не против легкого дождя. Да и дождя то практически не было — так, занесенный тучами горизонт и жалкая морось. Но как только пошел полноценный, сильный дождь, его хватка на руле стала намного крепче.

Заметив его напряженность, Стив мягко накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Баки, съезжай на обочину, хорошо? — он произнес это спокойным голосом, покрепче ухватившись за ладонь Баки, показывая, что он рядом.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки остановил машину, с благодарностью заметив, что обочина достаточно широкая и позволяет сделать остановку.

Стив наклонился к нему, выключил зажигание и, осторожно отцепив ладони Баки от руля, обнял их своими. Сперва Баки и не заметил, насколько сильно схватился за руль, чувствовав боль в правой руке, особенно в костяшках пальцев.

— Я в порядке.

— Я знаю. — Стив поднял его руки и мягко поцеловал сначала правую ладонь, а затем и левую. — Сейчас я поведу, хорошо?

Баки кивнул в ответ. Он без проблем мог вести в любую погоду, но только не в дождь. Только не в грозу.

Гроза еще не началась, пока нет, но дождь уже был силен, стуча увесистыми каплями по ветровому стеклу. Он все еще не мог вспомнить, как произошла авария, но точно знал, что в тот день шел дождь, и как мощно раскатами гремел гром.

Они поменялись местами — Стив оббежал машину, успев промокнуть под дождем, Баки же просто проскользнул на соседнее сидение, чувствуя, как его немного трясет. Уже не сидя за рулем, Баки продолжал ощущать всю неправильность от того, что он до сих пор находился в машине в дождь, который становился только сильнее, но утешало то, что Стив был рядом. Стив был за рулем. У Стива есть сверхъестественные чувства и рефлексы оборотня, и если и есть человек, с которым Баки был бы в полной безопасности, то это Стив.

— Я остановлюсь у первого же мотеля, который попадется нам на пути. Кажется, погода только ухудшиться.

— Отличный план, — пробормотал Баки, и Стив потянулся к нему, обнял рукой за шею и слегка прижал к себе. Заведя двигатель, они двинулись дальше.

Баки понимал, что сейчас его, скорее всего, вырубит.

Очнувшись в следующий раз, он осознал, что Стив вытаскивает его из машины, перекинув рюкзак через плечо.

Они были в мотеле. Дождь, не прекращая, лился с неба, полностью затянутого темными тучами. Совсем недалеко раздался раскат грома.

— Идем, — произнес Стив, занеся его в номер. Едва зайдя внутрь, Стив скинул рюкзак на пол и крепко обнял Баки, словно пытаясь передать ему все свои силы и любовь. Баки уткнулся ему в плечо, собираясь остаться так, как можно дольше. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь?

— Не двигаться.

— Как на счет того, чтобы немного передвинуться?

Баки недовольно пробурчал что-то неразборчиво, но согласился, позволяя отнести себя на кровать. Опустив его на постель, Стив вновь притянул его к себе и надежно обнял его со спины.

Постепенно Баки почувствовал, что ему становится легче, спокойнее. А причиной был Стив, его тепло и поддержка, таящаяся в этих сильных руках. И что бы он делал без этого невероятного парня, которого любил каждой частичкой тела?

— Я, блять, ненавижу грозы, — пробурчал Баки, взяв руки Стива в свои, и обнимая себя ими еще крепче.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив едва слышно, потираясь носом о шею Баки, — я помню.

— Стив?

— Хммм?

— Помнишь ту ночь, когда ты появился в моем доме? Когда у меня случился кошмар? Как ты узнал об этом?

— В тот день я спал под домом и услышал стук твоего сердца — оно билось как сумасшедшее, — и я решил… действовать, — он говорил как-то смущенно, но Баки лишь легко рассмеялся. — Ты должен знать, что тогда для тебя я был лишь каким-то странным парнем, которого ты видел один раз в жизни, но для меня ты был другом. Все, что я знал — что с тобой что-то не так, совсем не так. До тех пор, пока я не оказался перед твоей кроватью, мне даже в голову не пришло остановиться и подумать, что я поступаю неправильно, вламываясь к тебе в дом. А потом…

— Что?

— Я почувствовал твой страх.

На пару мгновений в комнате воцарилась полная тишина, прерываемая только оглушительными раскатами грома и стуком капель дождя по стеклу, пока они оба обдумывали слова Стива.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, не зная всей истории, то, что ты сказал, звучит жутко крипово? — выдал Баки.

— Ну, вот видишь? — Стив устало выдохнул, зарывшись лицом ему в волосы, — Я поступил неправильно, и все же, я не смог бы оставить тебя, переживать свой кошмар в одиночестве. Даже если ты возненавидел бы меня после этого, я не смог бы оставить тебя одного.

Баки поерзал, пытаясь прижаться к Стиву еще ближе, и он знал, что не то, чтобы это было _возможно_ , но он хотя бы попытался.

— Не помню, чтобы я говорил тебе спасибо за это.

Стив в ответ нежно поцеловал его в местечко под ухом.

— Ты и не говорил. Но все же — пожалуйста.

За окном погода, кажется, совсем разбушевалась: оглушающий гром и молнии с ливневым дождем не прекращались ни на минуту. В комнате же было невероятно спокойно, и Баки, уже не боящийся ничего, постепенно засыпал, точно зная, что Стив рядом. Он присмотрит за ним и никогда не отпустит.

___________________________________________________________________

Пару дней спустя в уже другом мотеле, находящемся в уже другом городе, Стив лежал, растянувшись на постели, удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза и закинув одну руку за голову, а другую собственнически уложил Баки на грудь. Тот в свою очередь уютно расположился головой у Стива на животе — хотя подушка из него была не очень удобной — и просматривал пачку брошюр, которые они недавно собрали.

— Я знаю, куда мы отправимся дальше.

— Куда?

— «Дворец Проклятых» — прочитал для него вслух Баки, — «прибежище вампиров и оборотней в Америке. Здесь вы попадете в настоящие усыпальницы прячущихся в ночи монстров, встретите чупакабру и других легендарных чудовищ из фильмов ужасов, сосуществующих рядом с нами в современном мире».

Стив ответил, даже не открыв глаза, совершенно не впечатленный:

— Вампиры — это миф.

— Сказал оборотень. — Баки немного повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и, как и ожидалось, увидел, как Стив улыбается.

— Именно поэтому тебе лучше мне поверить, уж я-то знаю, о чем говорю!

— Я все равно считаю, что нам стоит туда поехать.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет.

* * *

Как-то это не совсем походило на описание, и немного разочаровывало.

Стены изнутри были покрашены в совершенно обычный бежевый цвет, никаких усыпальниц, чупакабры и других легендарных чудовищ из фильмов ужасов. Баки был на 80% убежден, что оборотень в каком-то слишком волосатом костюме, был больше похож на усовершенствованную версию Чубакки, да и « _волк_ », в которого тот якобы превращался, оказался обычным хаски. И кого основатели этого места пытались обмануть? Это оказался невероятно счастливый, здоровый и очень подвижный хаски, который, кажется, был чертовски рад видеть Стива, судя по тому, как тот прыгал рядом с разделяющим их стеклом, виляя хвостом, и продолжал игнорировать дрессировщика, стоящего вне пределов видимости публики. Но стоило Баки со Стивом, наконец, пройти дальше, пожалев работников, позволяя им заниматься своим делом, как позади раздался горестный вой расстроенного пса, который не смолкал все время, пока они двигались по коридору.

— Хочешь увидеть вампира? — спросил Стив, обняв Баки за плечи.

— Нет, как-то уже не хочется, — со вздохом подавленно произнес Баки, — я думал, будет веселее.

— Но пес хороший.

— Кажется, ты ей понравился.

— Что тут сказать — собаки считают меня классным.

— Ты как всемирная собачья рок-звезда.

Стив как-то загадочно взглянул на него, а затем огляделся по сторонам и прижал удивленного Баки к стене. Сперва мягко захватив его лицо ладонями, Стив нежно и никуда не торопясь поцеловал его, поглаживая пальцами по щекам, и тут же почувствовал, как Баки начал незамедлительно отвечать на поцелуй. Немного отстранившись, и напоследок еще раз чмокнув Стива в губы, Баки улыбнулся.

— Лучше?

— Как и всегда.

— Мне кажется, нам пора пойти и посмотреть на вампиров, — предложил Стив.

— Ну, хорошо, идем. Но меня жутко бесит, что мы зря сюда ехали.

Предполагаемый вампир — ну, Баки решил, что таким его, наверное, и задумывали — был просто вишенкой на торте этого абсурдного места — этот вампир был жалкой пародией на Белу Лугоши и своим излишним драматизмом портил образ окончательно и бесповоротно, а его костюм, кажется, имел собственный разум. Вдвоем они так старались, словно были на сцене какого-нибудь мирового театра, что к концу представления что артисту, что его костюму не помешал бы отдых, а последнему еще и подшивка.

Поездка точно стоила того.

__________________________________________________________________

На следующий день они решили заехать в ближайший городок, мимо которого проезжали, чтобы заправиться и закупиться продуктами, и по странному стечению обстоятельств увидели афишу местного кинотеатра, на этой неделе как раз показывающего уже знакомый им со Стивом фильм — «Молодой Франкенштейн». Конечно же, они не могли не остаться. Показ закончился довольно поздно, и сейчас они шли по освещенной фонарями улочке в сторону своего пикапа, до сих пор вспоминая некоторые смешные моменты и звонко смеясь, но тут Стив вдруг резко остановился.

— Оборотень.

— Там — волк, а там… — автоматически продолжил Баки цитату из фильма, когда Стив, не дав договорить, ухватил его за руку.

— Нет же, Баки. Где-то здесь оборотень. Я ее чую. — Стив впервые за их поездку смог почувствовать хотя бы намек на наличие в местных городках оборотней.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Она близко. Нам нужно найти ее.

След этого оборотня привел их со Стивом к парковке здешней закусочной, расположенной недалеко от того, места, где они остановились. Первое, что они увидели, была худощавая женщина. «Хотя, скорее девчонка», — подумалось тут же Баки. Когда они приблизились, по надетой на ней униформе стало понятно, что она как раз-таки и работает в этой закусочной.

Пройдя еще несколько метров, Стив и Баки остановились, рассмотрев примерно на таком же расстоянии, на котором они были от девчонки, двух замерших на месте парней. И теперь все трое внимательно наблюдали за Стивом.

Выставив перед Баки руку, тем самым преграждая ему путь, Стив произнес:

— Они тоже волки, — кивнул он на тех парней, — и она боится. Оставайся здесь, — это была сказано уже для Баки.

Стив вышел вперед, успев повернуться к девчонке и приветливо улыбнуться, заслоняя ее собой, и пытаясь передать одним своим видом что, несмотря на то, что сейчас он был в человеческой форме, он все же остается сильным волком. Его тело стало, словно натянутая струна, в его позе — чистое предупреждение, что если те парни посмеют сделать хоть шаг в их сторону, то им несдобровать.

На пару минут все четверо замерли: два оборотня, Стив и девчонка за ним. Баки внимательно наблюдал за ними, перебегая взглядом то на одного, то на другого участника этой сцены, пока его внимание не привлекло небольшое движение — девчонка дрожала. Сощурив глаза, Баки тщательно присмотрелся к ней, к ее позе, к ее взгляду, которым она уставилась на Стива. К тому, как она, очевидно, хотела спрятаться, сжимаясь в комочек. Огромными испуганными глазами она продолжала глядеть на Стива, ни на секунду не оторвав от него взгляд, и обнимала себя руками, будто пытаясь от всего закрыться.

Вдруг Баки перевел взгляд на Стива, который был просто огромен по сравнению с двумя другими оборотнями, и наверняка намного сильнее их.

 _Блять_. Она боялась не тех двух волков, которые, скорее всего, были членами ее стаи. Она боялась _Стива_.

Баки не растерялся и не стал медлить, а спокойно подошел к Стиву и, встав перед ним, обхватил своими руками его ладони и потянул на себя.

— Стив, — позвал он нежно, привлекая его внимание, и попытался не делать резких движений, чтобы ненароком еще больше не испугать бедную девчушку. Она и так была бледнее снега, да и ее порядком трясло. — Стив, давай же, идем. Слышишь? Идем.

— Нет, Баки. Я не позволю причинить ей вред, — Баки легко прочел это в его глазах: это был тот же самый взгляд, когда Стив рассказывал ему о своей первой стае. Той, которая его обратила и не позволила ему защитить слабых волков от несправедливой жестокости сильных.

Баки оглянулся на девчонку, пытаясь встретиться с ней взглядом, но та опустила глаза и словно закрылась, будто боясь даже посмотреть на него.

— Стив, она боится не их, — как бы ему не хотелось говорить этого Стиву, раня его, но он просто не видел другого выхода. — Я практически на 100% уверен, что это _ты_ ее пугаешь.

Стив в ответ раскрыл рот, явно собираясь возразить Баки, но стоило ему повернуть голову и взглянуть на девчонку, как та тут же вздрогнула и отвернулась. Как же Баки было больно видеть то абсолютно потерянное выражение, которое после этого появилось у Стива на лице. Однако теперь он послушно позволил Баки отвести себя в сторону, подальше от перепуганной девушки, продолжавшей глядеть куда-то в землю.

— Прости, — произнес Стив негромко, как-то сжавшись, словно пытаясь стать меньше, не таким пугающим, и его голос — Баки впервые слышал, чтобы он говорил так с кем бы то ни было — был намного более мягким. — Я не хотел пугать тебя.

Они отошли к концу парковки, Баки двигался позади Стива, как будто представляя собой своеобразный барьер, давая чужим волкам возможность почувствовать себя в безопасности. Стоящие все это время на другом краю парковки двое волков вдруг рванули к девчонке, и тот, что казался помладше, тут же обнял ее, пока второй встал перед ними, заграждая, как недавно пытался Стив, свою стаю от чужаков.

— Хэй, — попробовал Баки, — Все в порядке, никто не причинит вам вреда. Я обещаю. Стив просто подумал, что вы хотите напасть на нее. Он просто хотел помочь.

Парень постарше невесело рассмеялся:

— Ну конечно! Ведь именно так все альфы, похожие на него, и поступают — помогают волкам, как мы.

Баки почувствовал, как за спиной Стив резко выдохнул, пораженный его словами, и, сузив глаза, произнес:

— Я нихрена не знаю обо всех этих альфах, но да, помочь — вот все, что он хотел сделать. Он почувствовал, что ей страшно и решил помочь. Он ни за что не стал бы вредить ни одному из вас.

— Баки, — раздался голос Стива, который остановился прямо его за спиной, словно пытаясь показаться меньше, и прикоснулся к ладони Баки. — Все в порядке. Он прав. Я испугал ее, и неважно о чем я думал. Я виноват. Давай просто уйдем.

Напоследок Баки бросил на загораживающего свою стаю парня недовольный взгляд и повернулся к Стиву, чьи глаза просто-таки излучали отчаянную грусть. Он знал, что все трое волков наблюдают за ними, но ему было совершенно плевать на это, поэтому он крепко обнял Стива, обхватив правой рукой его за шею, а железную расположил на его спине, нежно поглаживая и пытаясь поддержать. Стив в ответ тяжело выдохнул и уткнулся ему шею, получив легкий поцелуй в макушку.

— Все хорошо, идем.

Стив выпрямился, отойдя на шаг, и Баки взял его руку в свою, и они вместе двинулись в сторону своей оставшейся где-то там машины.

— Подождите. — Это была девчонка, и, удивленные, они остановились.

— Меган, не надо…

— Кто вы? — Девчонка — Меган — вышла немного вперед и посмотрела на них с каким-то непонятным выражением, а защищающий их все это время парень успел придержать ее за руку, словно не давая приблизиться, на случай если та вздумает это сделать.

Баки обменялся со Стивом вопросительными взглядами и ответил:

— Меня зовут Баки. Это — Стив.

— Ты — не оборотень.

— Нет, обычный человек. Из нас двоих оборотень — Стив.

— Альфы не ведут себя, как ты, — обратилась она к Стиву, покачав головой. — Ты не… они не… Они не уходят просто так. Ты должен быть взбешен… и они никогда бы не… Не с человеком, человек не выжил бы. Ты не… Кто ты?

— Во-первых, я — не альфа. Просто оборотень, такой же, как и ты. Как вы все.

В ответ раздался наигранный смех волка, надежно удерживающего Меган за руку.

— Нет, ты не просто оборотень. Ты мог бы на куски нас порвать, даже не вспотев.

— А представь, что бы он мог сделать со мной, — вмешался Баки, вскинув бровь. — Я выгляжу испуганным?

— Нет, а стоило бы.

— Нет. Точно нет, — ответил ему Баки и прильнул к Стиву сбоку, пока тот рассматривал волков, нахмурившись.

— Вам нужна помощь? Ваш альфа, он издевается над вами? Если нужно, я готов вам помочь.

Все трое уставились на него в полнейшем шоке, слегка приподняв головы, словно пытались уловить что-то в воздухе.

— Ты не шутишь, — отозвался младший паренек, впервые что-то произнеся за их сегодняшнюю встречу.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Стив.

— Он что, сбрендил? — буркнул второй волк, обращаясь к Баки.

Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся.

— Нет, — снова выступил волк, отвечая на вопрос Стива, когда понял, что Баки не собирается ничего говорить. — Нет, мы в безопасности. Или мы так думали…

— Пока я не вмешался, — закончил за него Стив.

Все трое в унисон кивнули.

— Вы все еще в полной безопасности, — произнес Стив, все таким же мягким голосом, — мы просто проезжали мимо, и никому не расскажем о том, что вообще вас видели.

Волки обменялись взглядами, как будто пытались понять, стоит ли поверить ему на слово, но не могли просто так довериться чужаку, даже несмотря на то, что, как Баки уже понял, непременно почувствовали, что Стив говорит правду.

— Есть ручка и листок бумаги? — спросил вдруг Баки у Меган. Она сперва непонимающе взглянула на него, затем вытащила из кармана своей формы блокнот с ручкой и вытянула их вперед, оставляя между ними достаточно безопасного расстояния, очевидно, на всякий случай. Баки записал свой номер телефона и передал блокнот обратно. — Если попадете в беду, звоните. Мы поможем. — Стив в качестве поддержки слегка сжал его плечо, словно говоря, что он поступил абсолютно правильно.

Трое волков вновь выглядели ошеломленными его словами, но уже через пару мгновений Меган сжала блокнот в руке, как будто он внезапно стал ей невероятно ценным.

Старший парень же лишь покачал головой и добавил:

— Похоже вы _оба_ сбрендили.

___________________________________________________________

Они продолжили свое путешествие, двигаясь по не так часто используемым, практически заброшенным дорогам, где можно было встретить минимальное количество людей и машин, но это также означало, что мест для остановок и отдыха там будет не так уж и много, но один плюс в них все-таки нашелся — почти всегда эти места были практически пустынны — ни души на пару километров.

Однако в одном таком местечке все оказалось как раз наоборот.

Подъезжая, Баки со Стивом заметили, что на стоянке уже стоит небольшой фургончик и рядом с ним за столиком для пикника разместились две женщины, которые, как Баки предположил, были парой, судя по тому, как они мило держались за руки и периодически целовались. Они слегка напоминали ему хиппи: их струящиеся, легкие наряды и яркого цвета фургон наводил на подобные мысли.

— А ты что думаешь? — спросил он у Стива, который в данный момент был в теле волка.

Пожать плечами у него бы, к сожалению, не вышло, но Стив немного наклонил голову на бок, что значило, что он не против здесь остановиться.

Баки повернул и припарковался недалеко от них, и, вылезая из машины, попытался как можно приветливее улыбнуться женщинам, в конце кивнув. Они вежливо улыбнулись в ответ, с опаской рассматривая его железную руку, прежде чем увидели, наконец, Стива, для которого Баки как раз открывал дверь, чтобы тот выбрался наружу. Их глаза сразу же загорелись интересом.

— Господи, какой милашка, — прощебетала блондинка.

— Ничего себе он большой, — добавила брюнетка.

— Ага, — отозвался Баки, наблюдая, как Стив потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы, и попытался посмотреть на него, как будто со стороны. Баки сразу вспомнил, что для всех, кто не привык к его размерам, Стив казался просто великаном, дотягивая в холке ему до бедра.

— Он не кусается?

Баки вопросительно взглянул на Стива, получив в ответ слабое покачивание хвостом туда и обратно.

— Конечно, нет. Хотите познакомиться с ним?

Обе женщины глядели на Стива с одинаковой надеждой во взгляде, и, расценив это за согласие, Баки прошел к их столику, ведя за собой волка.

— Это Капитан, — представил его Баки, с улыбкой всмотревшись в такие же сияющие весельем глаза Стива. Это имя было выведено у него на жетонах, и именно его они использовали, когда люди спрашивали, как того зовут.

— Я — Шерил, а это Кэрри, — в свою очередь произнесла блондинка, смотря прямо на Стива, как будто знала, что он ее понимает, и протянула ему руку для обнюхивания. Стив покорно обнюхал ладонь, — можно его погладить?

— Конечно.

Она незамедлительно почесала его за ухом, что ему, кажется, пришлось по душе, затем отвела руку и продолжила как-то слишком внимательно на него смотреть. Это было довольно странно. Оторвав взгляд от Стива, она посмотрела на Баки.

— Это волк, я ведь права?

Баки обменялся со Стивом удивленным взглядом и ответил:

— По большей части да. Он — гибрид собаки и волка.

— Нет, это настоящий волк, — не согласилась она, внимательно наблюдая за Баки. — Это не гибрид.

— Ну да, — не стал спорить Баки, чувствуя себя неуютно под этим взглядом.

— Я так и думала, — сказала Керри впервые за их встречу. — От него исходит сияющая аура, похожая на глубокую дымку умудренного жизнью животного. Только от настоящего волка может исходить такая аура.

Баки заметил, как глаза Стива в удивлении расширились только потому, что он знал его уже очень хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас тот был в теле волка. Пытаясь не улыбнуться, он скорчил совершенно серьезную мину и кивнул:

— А, понятно.

— Волки — это не обычные животные. Они проводники. Они помогают человеку найти новый путь в жизни. Можете считать себя счастливчиком и быть почтенным тем, что он решил отправиться путешествовать с вами, — оповестила его Шерил.

— О, я знаю об этом, — убедил он ее, — я знаю.

В следующий момент он почувствовал, как Стив наступил ему лапой на ногу. Сильно. Баки решил проигнорировать его.

— Это высшие существа, намного превосходящие нас, людей, во всем, — добавила Керри, — и по тому, насколько голубые его глаза, можно сказать, что он прожил уже множество жизней, получив из них безграничный опыт, и на Землю он, должно быть, вернулся, чтобы передать нам тайное послание, дарующее нам мудрость. Необходимо быть на чеку, иначе вы можете упустить его.

— Постараюсь запомнить это, — пообещал Баки.

— Он — прекрасный неземной дух доброты, — выдохнула Шерил, — я благодарна за возможность встретиться с ним, — добавила она и повернулась к Керри, — о, я знаю!

Керри улыбнулась в ответ и, словно прочтя ее мысли, ответила:

— Точно, я сейчас его принесу, — и скрылась в фургоне. Не более чем через минуту она вернулась с венком из цветов в руках. — Это для тебя, — произнесла она, обращаясь к Стиву.

— Думаю, он ему нравится, — ответил за Стива Баки, наблюдая за ним с улыбкой.

Судя по недовольной морде и убийственному взгляду, Стив потом ему отомстит. Еще как.

Баки же улыбнулся ему в ответ, словно говоря, что этот момент того стоил.

— Давай, Капитан, позволь этой милой леди надеть на тебя веночек, — прощебетал Баки, после чего уши Стива нервно дернулись, но он послушно вытерпел, пока Керри со всей торжественностью взгромождала венок ему на голову. Розовая лента, связывающая цветы в венке, болталась у него рядом с глазом.

— Ну вот. Какой же он красивый! А можно нам сделать пару фотографий?

У Баки уже щеки болели от широчайшей улыбки, которую, скорее всего, видно было даже в космосе.

— Конечно! Делайте столько фотографий, сколько вам только захочется.

Они сделали несколько снимков, а затем попрощались с ними, объяснив, что им уже пора ехать, иначе они пропустят празднество восхода луны. Баки помахал им на прощание, когда они выехали со стоянки, и вместе со Стивом они еще пару минут смотрели, как они удаляются все дальше и дальше.

Как только их фургон скрылся за горизонтом, Стив начал усиленно трясти головой, и из его пасти раздалось недовольное, гортанное рычание.

Баки, больше не сдерживаясь, громко расхохотался и тут же рванул с места в сторону поля, расположенного рядом со стоянкой. Стив мгновенно помчался за ним с венком на голове, который ему никак не удавалось с себя сбросить. Баки уже практически заливался слезами, льющимися из глаз от смеха, и не заметил как запнулся и полетел в траву, в последний момент удержавшись от жесткого падения с помощью железной руки. Перевернувшись, Баки увидел, как на него летит Стив и приземляется на него сверху всем своим весом. Баки бы и мог оттолкнуть эту наглую морду, но ему было лень даже пытаться.

— Оуу, Стив. Не будь таким злюкой! Ты же прекрасный неземной дух доброты, — выдохнул Баки и захохотал.

Прекрасный неземной дух доброты в ответ лишь продолжал трясти головой до тех пор, пока венок все-таки не слетел с одного его уха, а уже через секунду приземлился Баки на грудь, после чего был мстительно разорван на кусочки.

— Это так себя ведет высшее существо? — пробормотал Баки, не переставая смеяться. В ответ из пасти Стива сверху на него полетели слюнявые лепестки почивших смертью храбрых цветов, — Это что, секретное послание? Кажется, я не совсем его понимаю.

Стив в отместку сбросил ему на грудь еще одну порцию покрытых слюной лепестков.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Они были милыми. Конечно еще и странными, но милыми. И ты знаешь, они правы — ты и есть прекрасный неземной дух доброты, — сказал он, но на секунду замолчав, добавил, — когда не ведешь себя как полный засранец!

___________________________________________________________

Стив держал в руках разноцветную брошюру, от одного вида на которую становилось холодно. И Баки с подозрением смотрел на нее, придвинувшись к Стиву.

— Ты хочешь поплавать с ледником?

— Это не ледник, а просто озеро, — уточнил Стив.

— Ага, озеро, которое образовалось под огромной ледниковой глыбой, и там плавают его куски и вода жутко холодная.

— Никакие куски там не плавают, а вода холодная просто от того, что ледник постепенно тает.

— О, ну теперь, когда ты объяснил, мне сразу захотелось там искупаться, — показательно закатив глаза, пробормотал Баки.

— Просто поверь мне — будет весело, — улыбнулся Стив.

Благодаря уверениям Стива и его солнечной улыбке Баки и оказался здесь, следуя по пятам за Стивом, поднимаясь вверх на гору. И надо признать отсюда открывался невероятно красивый вид.

Им повезло с погодой — сегодня было на удивление солнечно, морозный воздух на возвышенности приятно бодрил. Баки за всю свою жизнь практически нигде еще не бывал, и такой немного разряженный воздух он еще никогда не вдыхал. Поднимаясь по тропе все выше и выше, они встретили лишь двух человек, шедших в обратном направлении.

Мужчина, продавший им билеты, очень удивился, когда Стив спросил у него, могут ли они искупаться в озере, на что тот лишь пожал плечами и кивнул, разрешая. Купаться там было совершенно безопасно, но вода была достаточно холодной, и этот парень, кажется, не совсем понимал, зачем бы им это делать.

Едва они, наконец, добрались до озера, Стив мгновенно скинул с себя свой рюкзак, разделся и натянул на себя плавки. Баки же в это время с подозрением рассматривал озеро — глубокое, наверняка жутко холодная вода казалась черной, а дна не было видно вообще, — и стояв так близко к нему, Баки почувствовал, как его зубы уже начали стучать от холода. Следуя примеру Стива, он снял с себя все и надел плавки, никого не стесняясь, потому что знал, что Стив бы предупредил его, если бы рядом кто-то находился.

Стив нырнул первым, за ним, все еще сомневаясь, последовал Баки. Стоило ему только коснуться воды и всплыть на поверхность, как он всей кожей прочувствовал, насколько она оказалась холодной, по телу тут же пробежали мурашки.

— И с чего ты решил, что искупаться здесь было хорошей идеей, — проплывая дальше, поинтересовался Баки. С железной рукой плавать, конечно, было не так просто, но он справлялся.

Стив сиял, широко улыбаясь ему, и подплыл ближе.

— Постарайся на секунду не двигаться.

Баки непонимающе моргнул и возразил:

— Если ты не знал, то в воде _нужно_ двигаться, иначе утонешь!

— Просто доверься мне.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — пробурчал Баки и перестал шевелиться. Он успел слегка уйти под воду, прежде чем Стив крепко обхватил его со спины, с легкостью удерживая их обоих на поверхности. От Стива шло тепло. Казалось, словно Баки закутался в уютное одеяло, и ему стало невероятно тепло от головы до кончиков пальцев. Он с наслаждением выдохнул и больше почувствовал, чем услышал, как Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Лучше?

— Просто отлично.

Плавание в морозных водах горных озер на самом деле оказалось прекрасной идеей, если конечно у вас был парень-оборотень, который согрел бы вас, словно личное солнце. Это было удивительно. Баки посмотрел вниз, проплывая в сторону, но озеро оказалось настолько глубоким, что дна было совершенно не видно. Он плыл до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что замерзает, и снова растекся по Стиву, вновь согреваясь, позволяя Стиву удерживать их в воде.

Они плавали здесь около часа, заполучив целое озеро только для них двоих. В конце концов, они решили отдохнуть, и Стив выбрался из воды и уселся на каменистый берег, барахтаясь ногами в воде. Лучи солнца заблестели на мокрой коже, освещая старые шрамы на его левом бедре, заметив которые, Баки подплыл ближе и осторожно прикоснулся к ним, ощущая лишь тепло кожи Стива и бугристую поверхность под пальцами. Он знал эти шрамы так же, как и каждый участок тела Стива, но еще не видел их, освещенными ярким солнцем и покрытыми прохладными каплями воды.

Стив наблюдал, как пальцы Баки скользят по его коже, затем потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к его ладони.

— Меня здесь укусили.

Баки вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

— Когда превращаешься, все шрамы исчезают. А у меня их было полно, — Стив прочертил невидимую линию посреди груди, прямо рядом с сердцем, вспоминая. — Остались после операций. Они все испарились. Осталась лишь метка от укуса. Вот только моя совсем не похожа на укус.

— Потому что ты стал больше.

— Потому что я стал больше.

Баки обернул железную руку вокруг ноги Стива, удерживаясь на месте, пока водил кончиками пальцев по его шрамам, пытаясь понять, как выглядел укус, пытаясь представить, каким мелким был Стив раньше. Баки сперва не хотел спрашивать об этом, но слова сами слетели с его языка.

— Ты бы укусил меня?

Стив вдруг замер под его прикосновением.

— А ты хочешь этого?

— Нет, — ответ нашелся удивительно легко, — нет, не хочу. К тому же я не совсем уверен, что будет с этим? — он слегка пощелкал пальцами железной руки и почувствовал, как Стив расслабился после его слов. — Что, не хочешь, чтобы я стал оборотнем?

— Дело не в этом. Я еще никого не обращал, и вдруг что-то пойдет не так?

— Мне нравится быть обычным человеком, — ответил Баки, слегка улыбаясь, до сих пор пытаясь представить из расчерченных линий шрамов на ноге Стива его укус. — Поэтому можешь не переживать об этом.

Стив потянулся к Баки, осторожно приподняв его за подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть на себя.

— Баки? Что если бы ты умирал?

— О чем ты?

— Обращение бы спасло тебя, если бы ты был на грани смерти. Что, если бы это был единственный шанс спасти тебя?

Баки смотрел в его потемневшие голубые глаза, — такого взгляда он у Стива еще не видел — задумчиво нахмурился и крепче ухватился за его ногу.

— Если когда-нибудь что-то подобное произойдет, то да. Считай, что получил мое разрешение.

________________________________________________________

Это было неизбежно, но чертовски не вовремя — пикап сломался. Это конечно было неизбежно, однако, сделать он это решил в довольно-таки удачном месте — в городке, где хватало автомастерских, чтобы уже через пару дней Стив и Баки могли забрать своего старичка после ремонта и продолжить свое путешествие.

К сожалению, в этом же городке оказались строгие правила выгула собак, которые гласили, что Стиву придется испробовать прогулки на поводке.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Я почувствовал какой-то запах, и мне необходимо превратиться в волка, если я хочу его все-таки обнаружить. Поэтому поздравляю, ты наконец-то нацепишь на меня поводок. Радуйся. — Стив улыбался, подергивая поводком в руке, другой конец которого держал Баки.

— Только не забывай, что это была твоя идея, — усмехнулся Баки и потянул поводок на себя, забирая, и помахал перед Стивом, который в это время уже разделся и обратился. Было странно надевать на него ошейник, что уж говорить о поводке.

Своим «небольшим» размером Стив заработал парочку обеспокоенных взглядов прохожих, некоторые из которых решили перейти дорогу, только бы не столкнуться с ними. Они почти весь день бродили по городу, но Стиву так и не удалось приблизиться к находке этого неуловимого запаха.

Ни один из них даже не подозревал, что пока они прочесывали город, за ними внимательно наблюдали, стараясь держаться по ветру. Именно поэтому загадочный запах оставался до сих пор недостижимым.

* * *

Оставив Стива спокойно читать в их номере, Баки решился закупиться продуктами. Выйдя из магазина, он, никуда не торопясь, отправился в сторону разбитого рядом парка и расслаблено побрел по одной из тропинок, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что его никто не побеспокоит в его неторопливой прогулке, и на пути ему встретится едва ли пара человек.

— Эй, парень! — услышал он позади. Ну, хорошо, может быть, и побеспокоит, всякое случается. Он повернулся и увидел какого-то неряшливого парня, бегущего к нему и помахивающего перед собой поводком. — Ты не видел моего пса?

— Может быть, и видел. Как он выглядит?

— Золотистая шерсть, длинные уши. И да, у него только один глаз. Как-то умудрился сорваться с поводка, когда мы остановились, чтобы купить пиццу. И вот теперь не могу его найти.

Баки подумал про себя, что слишком много времени провел со Стивом, раз он, не думая, добродушно предложил:

— Я его не видел, но если хочешь, могу помочь его найти?

На лице парня после его слов появилось какое-то странное выражение, что-то похожее на сожаление.

— Спасибо, это очень мило с твоей стороны. И извини за это.

Не стоило забывать, что помимо Стива существуют и другие оборотни, и если они тебя невзлюбили и им абсолютно плевать, каким образом они используют против тебя свою силу, чтобы обездвижить и утащить тебя глубоко в лесную часть парка, да так, чтобы тебя никто не увидел и не нашел, то они это сделают без всяких сожалений и мук совести, а ты не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.

Баки схватили со спины за талию, другой рукой закрыв ему рот, легко, словно он ничего не весил, приподняли и с пугающей скоростью унесли вглубь парка. Вместе со своими похитителями он оказался на небольшой просеке, где заметил стоящую под деревом недалеко от них рыжеволосую девушку, которая смотрела на него с таким отвращением, как будто он был ничем не лучше грязи под ее ногами. Утащивший его парень предупреждающе обхватил его за шею, не душа, но в любой момент способный это сделать. Неряха с поводком появился рядом, посылая ему извиняющийся взгляд. Баки злобно зыркнул на него в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, кто мы, — произнесла рыжая.

— Оборотни, я прав?

— Если только подумаешь закричать или дернуться, ты знаешь, что мы с тобой сделаем. А будешь вести себя тихо и не создавать проблем, то, скорее всего, вернешься домой целым и невредимым, — предупредила она.

— Скорее всего? Вот так утешила, — буркнул в ответ Баки, вспоминая слова Стива: _«никогда не беги от хищника, всегда оставайся на месте, будь уверенным в себе и не показывай страх»._

— Лучше вариантов не будет, — произнес держащий его человек, — Либо так, либо никак — тебе выбирать.

— Раз так, то боюсь, что соглашусь. Но против своей воли, так и знайте, — отозвался Баки. Ответа не последовало, и Баки понял, что ничем хорошим эта ситуация для него не закончиться. По спине прошелся холодок от неприятного предчувствия, тревога не отпускала. Эти трое задумали явно не приветственный ужин для него устроить. Ему тут же вспомнились те бедолаги-оборотни, на которых они со Стивом наткнулись в предыдущем городке, и эти совершенно не были на них похожи. Скорее уж на тех, кого ребята у закусочной им описывали и которых так боялись.

— У вас есть имена или мне так и придется называть вас: жуткий волк один, жуткий волк два и волк-неряха?

— Эй! — тут же неодобряюще воскликнул последний.

— Приведи волосы в порядок, вот тогда и поговорим.

— Я чувствую твой страх, поэтому… — начала было рыжая, совершенно не впечатлившись его словами.

— Не зная контекста, это прозвучало дико жутко, но спасибо, что подтвердила то, что я и так знаю, Кэп. — вздохнул Баки, — Я знаю, что вы можете чувствовать мой страх, слышать мое сердцебиение. Я знаю это. Но если вы думаете, что я тут же испугаюсь, может быть, даже расплачусь и стану умолять вас отпустить меня, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь.

Пару секунд стояла оглушающая тишина, а затем оборотень, обхвативший его за шею, произнес:

— Сэм.

— Сказал бы я, что рад познакомиться, но не хочется врать.

— Клинт, — сперва Сэм кивнул в сторону растрёпанного парня, который в свою очередь помахал ему, а потом и на рыжую, которая, судя по выражению ее лица, сейчас точно раздумывала над тем, как отгрызет Сэму голову. Она злобно ощерилась, показывая ряд идеальных белых зубов. — И Наташа. Мы зададим тебе несколько вопросов, и твоя жизнь станет намного легче, если ты спокойно на них ответишь.

— Может все-таки ваша жизнь? — поправил его Баки, — моя и до того, как вы притащили меня сюда, была прекрасной.

Наташа подошла ближе и внимательно рассмотрела его, задержав взгляд на его железной руке.

— Что произошло? — спросила она и пару раз постучала по руке.

— Хочешь покажу? — сузив глаза, злобно пробормотал Баки и показал ей средний палец, мол «не твоего ума дело».

Краем глаза Баки заметил, как Клинт навалился на дерево и попытался скрыть наползающую на губы улыбку.

Наташа лишь прикрыла глаза и никак не отреагировала.

— Как ты узнал об оборотнях? — спросила она.

— Я обладаю феноменальными наблюдательными способностями.

— И где тебе приходилось «наблюдать» оборотня?

— Вот прямо сейчас, например, стоит передо мной один.

Уголок ее губ слегка дернулся, как Баки показалось, в сдерживаемом оскале.

— Мы знаем, что с тобой был оборотень.

Баки промолчал, прекрасно осознавая, что эти умники не просто так его поймали — все дело в Стиве. Они, должно быть, посчитали Стива угрозой, а самого Баки — отличным способом к нему подобраться.

— Расскажи нам о нем.

Лицо Баки перестало выражать что-либо, и сам он постарался стоять как можно спокойнее, контролируя свое тело, таким образом, ничего не выдав.

— Нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы можем с тобой сделать?

Баки очень даже понимал, что именно, учитывая железную хватку на его шее одного из оборотней, но, тем не менее, выдавать Стива он не собирался.

— Понимаю.

— С тобой был оборотень, и мы видели, как ты вел его на поводке. Это просто неприемлемо и бесчеловечно! — прорычала Наташа, оскалившись очень белыми и очень острыми зубами. — Я не знаю, как ты поймал его, или как тебе удается держать его при себе, учитывая, что ты обычный человек, но ты сейчас же расскажешь нам, как ты это сделал, и где нам его найти, чтобы мы смогли освободить его.

Пораженный, Баки еще раз перебрал в голове сказанное. Им и в правду был нужен Стив, но не для того, чтобы уничтожить, а для того, чтобы его _спасти_? Блять, они думают, что Баки был… он не знал, кем они его считали, но… они всерьез думают, что Стива необходимо спасать от _Баки_?

— Мне кажется, я понял — здесь произошло небольшое недопо…

Прежде чем он успел закончить, оборотни внезапно обернулись назад. За их спинами показался Стив.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрел прямо на Сэма.

— Отпусти его. — Всего два слова, но в них крылась такая угроза, что даже Баки пробрало холодным потом. Рука Сэма соскользнула с его шеи, и Баки почувствовал, как тот сделал от него шаг назад.

— Баки, иди сюда.

Что он с удовольствием и сделал, медленно подходя к Стиву, намеренно не спеша, чтобы не усугубить и так напряженную обстановку. Стив смерил трех оборотней холодным взглядом и произнес:

— Если вы еще раз притронетесь к нему, если вы попробуете только подойти к нему снова…

— Стив, — перебил его Баки, — подожди. — Сэм с Клинтом казались удивленными его словами, Наташа же никак не отреагировала. — Просто подожди. — И Баки знал, что Стив полностью доверяет ему и будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. — Они видели, как я вел тебя на поводке, — пояснил он и заметил, как уши Стива покраснели от стыда, — они подумали, что я… я, вашу мать, не имею никакого понятия, что они обо мне подумали, но решили, что тебя нужно от меня спасать.

— Это же идиотизм.

— Ага, но так уж им показалось.

Стив повернулся к ним и взглянул на Наташу.

— Это правда? — и получил в ответ кивок.

— Мы видели вас обоих, и он… — она указала на Баки, — вел тебя на поводке, заставляя бродить практически по всему городу, — Баки увидел, что уши Стива стали ярко красными, — и вполне разумно предположили, что тебе нужна помощь.

— Баки бы никогда мне не навредил.

— Он — человек, — буркнула она тоном, подразумевающим, что благодаря сказанному Стив только что выставил себя полнейшим идиотом.

— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся Стив, — мы достаточно близко знакомы.

— Мы подумали, что ты в беде.

— Поэтому схватили Баки.

— Поэтому схватили человека, которого посчитали виновным в этом. Мы не навредили ему, мы просто пытались узнать, как сможем помочь тебе.

— Это вас не оправдывает.

Поняв, что их разговор заходит в тупик, Баки не выдержал и вскинул в сторону Наташи руку, прося подождать, чем заработал в ответ убийственный взгляд. Повернувшись к Стиву, он произнес:

— Стив, просто поговори с ними. Да, я в бешенстве из-за того, что они приволокли меня сюда, словно котенка за шкирку, но ничего плохого они мне не сделали и всего лишь хотели тебе помочь. — Баки дождался, пока Стив полностью сосредоточиться на нем, и обнял его лицо ладонями, — они — стая, которая попыталась спасти оборотня, которого они даже не знали.

Было заметно, что его слова не до конца убедили Стива в их благих намерениях, но все же упрямство, плещущееся в его глазах, слегка затихло.

— Поговори с ними, — еще раз попросил его Баки и мягко поцеловал, — ради меня, хорошо? Пожалуйста?

Стив покорно расслабился в его руках и придвинулся еще ближе, прислонившись своим лбом ко лбу Баки.

— Хорошо. Только ради тебя.

Баки наблюдал, как Стив подходит к Сэму и Наташе, все же сохраняя безопасную дистанцию, но, тем не менее, разговаривая с ними. Незаметно сбоку к Баки подошел Клинт.

— Извини за всю эту «схватили и утащили тебя» хрень.

В ответ Баки лишь бросил на него злобный взгляд.

— Справедливо, спорить не стану, — сдался Клинт. — Но у меня правда есть собака. Хочешь посмотреть фотографии?

— Давай, конечно, — вздохнул Баки, не в состоянии долго сердиться на этого раздолбая.

Клинт вытащил из кармана телефон и начал рассказывать:

— Его зовут Лаки. Я спас его от парочки русских мафиози, — у него на телефоне, кажется, был миллион фотографий вполне довольного жизнью золотистого ретривера, но Лаки оказался настолько милым, да и Клинт совершенно очевидно любил этого пса, что Баки не стал спорить и продолжил смотреть одну фотографию за другой.

Заодно и отвлекся, пока Стив не закончит свой разговор с Сэмом и Наташей.

* * *

— Я не оставлю Баки здесь одного.

— Мы не позволим человеку узнать, где живет стая.

— Тогда я никуда не поеду.

— Завяжите мне глаза, — предложил Баки, растерянно почесывая затылок, потому что этот спор уже тянулся непомерно долго.

«Наташа-Грозная», как Баки начал называть ее про себя, посмотрела на него с ничего не выражающим лицом.

— У меня нет ваших жутких волчьих суперспособностей. Поэтому просто завяжите мне глаза, и я никак не смогу понять где, вашу мать, мы находимся. Все легко.

Стив выглядел так, словно сейчас начнет возражать, но Баки успел поднять руку, останавливая его.

— Мне плевать, что они мне не доверяют. Ты хочешь поехать. И ты и сам это знаешь.

— Да, хочу, — признался он, изогнув губы в улыбке.

Наташа показательно закатила глаза, и Баки из вредности потянулся к Стиву и поцеловал медленно и нежно.

— И ты знаешь, что нет ничего, чего бы я ни сделал ради тебя.

— Знаю.

Вот так Баки и оказался с завязанными глазами, сидящим в машине на коленях Стива, и в других обстоятельствах он бы насладился таким положением. Но определенно не тогда, когда пес Клинта, сидящий на сиденье рядом с ними, не переставая, тыкался холодным и мокрым носом ему прямо в ухо, а его хозяин был за рулем их только что отремонтированного пикапа. Так что да, Баки не зря показалось, что сейчас было совсем не время для этих мыслей.

— Это будет здорово, — пробормотал Клинт, — мне иногда приходится оставлять Лаки дома, потому что он быстро устает, если пытается поспевать за нами. Но теперь он сможет остаться с тобой. Лаки и Баки. Ты же позаботишься о нем, так ведь?

Баки расслышал в его голосе нотку беспокойства, и решил успокоить парня.

— Да, конечно. Он отличный пес, и я не позволю ничему плохому с ним случится.

Добравшись до места, они не позволили ему снять повязку до тех пор, пока все они не обратились в волков. Все, кроме Стива. Дождавшись пока Стив тоже превратится, Баки ласково почесал его за ухом, заметив, как стая нетерпеливо бродит рядом, а затем наблюдал, как они убегают вглубь леса.

— Ну, кажется, теперь здесь остались только мы с тобой, да, Лаки, — произнес Баки и погладил пса по голове. Клинт прицепил к его ошейнику длинный поводок, достаточно длинный, чтобы Баки мог бросать ему мяч, и Лаки никуда бы от него не делся — Баки не хотелось, чтобы в этот раз пес, и правда, убежал, но теперь ответственность за него нес бы уже он. Они поиграли в мяч примерно около получаса, прежде чем Лаки устало шлепнулся на землю и больше не хотел бегать за игрушкой. Баки налил ему воды, наблюдая, как тот жадно лакает из миски, и устроился рядом с ним.

— Ну и насколько считаешь, они ушли? — Лаки в ответ лишь поставил уши торчком, внимательно слушая, — не обращай внимания, я знаю, что ты не сможешь мне ответить.

Еще спустя полчаса из леса возникли волки, которые, казалось, были повсюду. Лаки тут же вскочил на лапы, бешено крутя хвостом от радости, но Баки успел придержать его рядом. Волки были прекрасны — дикие и свободные, они двигались как одно целое, прыгая и играясь, и даже подталкивая друг друга боком. Впервые видеть Стива среди своих было удивительно, что у Баки даже сперва захватило дух. Волк Стива все еще был на голову выше любого из стаи, возвышаясь над ними, но он был здесь словно на своем месте. А самое главное, он был счастлив, раскрыв пасть, будто в довольной улыбке, и его голубые глаза ярко блестели, пока он прыгал вокруг волков, вальсируя между ними.

Лохматый волк, в котором Баки сразу же узнал Клинта, издал какой-то урчащий звук, смотря прямо на Баки, и тот послушно отпустил с поводка Лаки, рассматривая, как пес радостно несется в сторону стаи.

Стив рысью подбежал к Баки и уткнулся мордой ему в грудь. Баки же заботливо обнял этого здоровяка за шею и зарылся носом ему в местечко между ушей.

— Повеселился? — спросил Баки и получил в ответ горячий выдох в грудь. — Хорошо.

Они просидели так еще пару минут, прежде чем Стив повел холодным носом Баки у шеи, заставив того от неожиданности воскликнуть:

— Эй! Холодно же. — Стив отошел на несколько шагов назад, смотря на Баки глазами с задорными искорками смеха, — Вот же засранец!

В следующую секунду воздух рядом со Стивом замерцал в моменте, когда он был еще не человеком, но уже и не волком, и Баки не смог ничего рассмотреть в нем. И вот перед ним уже сидит его Стив.

— Ага, но я твой засранец, — ответил он, широко ухмыляясь, и поднялся на ноги, на лету ловя прилетевшие ему в живот вещи, добродушно кинутые Баки. Стив был определенно счастлив, а вот Баки чувствовал, как грудь сдавливает нехорошим предчувствием, а на сердце становится невыносимо тяжело, но он так и не смог понять почему.

* * *

Они не уехали на следующий день. И на другой день тоже. Стив несколько раз встречался с Сэмом и Наташей, так же как и с остальными членами стаи, тогда как Баки было все также запрещено соваться к ним, потому что он являлся обычным человеком.

Услышав такое, Стив тут же ощетинился, но Баки успокоил его, уверяя, что все в порядке, и тот может идти.

Разделившись со Стивом, Баки стал проводить много времени с Клинтом и Лаки, ведь ни один из них не имел ничего против него. Клинт, являясь ходячей катастрофой, оказался отличным парнем, который с удовольствием рассказывал ему о стае, конечно же, только самую основную информацию, не углубляясь в подробности. Вожаком была Наташа, и в этом Баки не нашел ничего удивительного, тогда как вторым после нее являлся Сэм. В стае не было ни альф, ни низших волков, ни жестокости — они были семьей, которая приглядывает и заботится о каждом ее члене.

То есть это была стая, которой она изначально должна была быть. То есть именно такой, о которой всегда мечтал Стив.

Клинт рассказал Баки, как все они были поражены Стивом, его силой, размерами и отношением к волкам, ну и, конечно же, тем, как быстро тот мог превращаться.

— Твой парень — просто охрененный оборотень! — отозвался Клинт, почесывая Лаки за ушами.

Баки удалось лишь выдавить в ответ жалкую улыбку.

* * *

Баки не спал большую часть ночи, думая, в то время как Стив крепко спал рядом с ним. Он думал, пока они завтракали. Думал, пока чистил зубы. Думал, пока сидел на диване в их номере в отеле и смотрел на Стива, сидящего за столом и что-то пишущего в своей тетради.

Думал о том, что иногда он мог быть эгоистичным засранцем. Думал о том, что может быть ему пора перестать таковым быть.

— Я хочу кое о чем с тобой поговорить. Не против?

— Нет, — ответил Стив удивленно, но все-таки развернулся в своем кресле, повернувшись к Баки лицом.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком, и спросил:

— Стая Наташи. Эта стая ведь не похожа на другие, я прав?

— Прав, не похожа, — с недоумением в голосе ответил Стив, покачав головой, — такой и должна быть стая. Такой, какой я всегда ее представлял, попав к тем ублюдкам из своей первой стаи.

Прежде чем сказать следующие слова, сердце у Баки с болью сжалось.

— Стив. Я пойму, если ты захочешь остаться с ними.

Стив непонимающе уставился на него.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Стая Наташи. Как ты и сказал, такой и должна быть настоящая стая. Ты был счастлив, бегая с теми волками, и выглядел так естественно, словно твое место — рядом с ними. Они никогда не примут меня, не позволят быть на их территории. Они не любят людей, но они очень бы хотели видеть тебя в их стае. Поэтому, если хочешь остаться с ними… — ему пришлось остановиться, только на секунду, но остановиться. Это было самое сложное, что ему приходилось говорить. Но невероятно важное. — Я пойму, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чего бы это ни стоило. И что бы это ни значило.

Теперь он наблюдал, как на лице Стива недоумение сменяется пониманием. Наблюдал, как его лицо превращается в безэмоциональную маску.

— Хочешь сказать, что если я захочу присоединиться к стае Наташи, то ты что, просто возьмешь и уйдешь? Вернешься в тот дом в лесу и оставишь меня здесь?

— Нет, я уже не смогу туда вернуться, — поморщившись ответил Баки, — без тебя не смогу. Но да, просто уйду, если это будет необходимо, чтобы ты был, наконец, счастлив, — его сердце на последнем слове перестало биться. Он был уверен, что перестало.

А странно. Оно же должно биться. В ином случае, он был вполне убежден, что он просто не сможет дальше жить.

— Ты даже не станешь бороться за меня?

— Стив, я бы боролся со всем миром, ради тебя. Я бы спалил этот гребанный мир для тебя, если бы понадобилось, чтобы осчастливить тебя, — Стив перед глазами начал расплываться, и Баки не понимал почему, — конечно же, я бы боролся за тебя. Но я не могу бороться _с тобой_.

Полное отсутствие эмоций на его лице сменилось такой их гаммой, что смотреть на Стива стало просто невыносимо.

— Баки, — позвал его Стив и прошел через всю комнату, чтобы остановиться прямо перед ним. Растолкав его ноги в стороны, Стив встал между ними и поймал его взгляд своим. — Я люблю тебя, идиот, — нежно держав лицо Баки в руках, произнес он. — Ты — моя стая. Ты — мой дом. И я ни на что и ни на кого тебя не променяю.

Баки не смог оторвать взгляда от его глаз, таких голубых и чистых. Сердце вновь забилось, выстукивая сумасшедший ритм в груди.

— Эм, тогда, кажется, все, что я только что сказал, становится полной чушью.

Стив медленно расцвел в озорной улыбке, полной любви к сидящему перед ним остолопу.

— Есть немного, — согласно кивнул он и поцеловал, тут же отстранившись.

— Можем мы тогда претвориться, что я ничего не говорил? — Он вплел пальцы в волосы Стива и притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя, потому что того, что он получил, было мало. Чертовски мало, и приблизившись, Баки поцеловал его медленно и никуда не спеша, будто уже никогда не собираясь останавливаться.

Стив, задыхаясь, разулыбался ему в губы, когда тот, наконец, его отпустил.

— С удовольствием.

_______________________________________________________

Вокруг было темно, хоть глаз выколи, а ступая по этой каменистой тропе, Баки каждый раз боялся, что упадет, но все же его вел Стив, который отлично видел все и в темноте. А ему Баки доверял, как себе. Держась за руки, и переплетя пальцы, они двигались все дальше и дальше вглубь Гранд-Каньона. Технически, им нельзя было здесь находиться, а следовало стоять за одним из ограждений или на специальной наблюдательной площадке, но они уже прошли сюда, поэтому сожалеть было поздно.

Внезапно Стив остановился, и Баки последовал его примеру, замерев на месте рядом с ним. Под ногами перед ними виднелась глубокая темная бездна, простиравшаяся как будто бесконечно вдаль, которая, Баки знал, на самом деле была каньоном.

— Уже скоро, — произнес Стив, и его голос был чрезвычайно тих, как будто это место требовало разговаривать приглушенным и почтительным тоном.

Освежающий бриз закружился вокруг них, словно играя, пока они безмолвно, и не шевелясь, ждали момента. И он не заставил себя ждать.

Солнце появилось из-за горизонта, освещая первыми лучами идеально чистое небо и окрашивая его алым, темные трещины — в фиолетовый, оранжевый и желтый, обрамляя все это насыщенным синим. Поднимаясь все выше, свет полз по стенам каньона, превращая бездну из теней в красные камни.

— Красиво, — произнес Стив.

— Рад, что мы сюда приехали?

— Очень рад. Ничего подобного еще не видел…

Он нахмурился, расслышав что-то в голосе Стива, и спросил:

— Но?

— Да нет, ничего, — ответил Стив, очевидно удивляясь самому себе, — это великолепное зрелище, просто прекрасное, правда, но, где бы я ни читал об этом, везде было сказано, что оно просто перевернет мою жизнь. Что, вернувшись домой после увиденного, человек уже не будет таким как раньше, и все вокруг будет ощущаться по-новому.

— Думаю, что-то такое происходит только раз в жизни, — сказал он, едва улыбнувшись, и привалился боком к Стиву, — а со мной уже подобное случалось. Поэтому, наверное, я ожидал чего-то потрясающего.

Стив взглянул на него с любопытством.

— И какой же это у тебя был момент?

Вскинув брови, Баки многозначительно посмотрел на Стива. На осознание о том, что хотел этим сказать Баки, у Стива ушло, кажется, около минуты.

— Что? Правда? — улыбнулся он.

— Правда. — Стоя здесь, на краю Гранд-Каньона в лучах вновь взошедшего утреннего солнца, Баки обнял Стива рукой за шею и сладко поцеловал. — И к твоему сведению, ты тоже мой дом.


End file.
